By your side forever
by Lady Kiren
Summary: The sequel to Finding you again but you don't have to read it. This is all about Jareth and Sarah with some other characters, some old and some new. Some interesting surprises and developments as well.


By your side forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth…I'll try not to cry…cries too late…

A/N: Well, this is long awaited my sequel to Finding you again. By the way, I would just like to thank all who reviewed that story, you all made my days! To warn you all, this may be longer than my other story…my muse has been a bit flighty of late…

And now the story begins…

Sunlight streamed through the gossamer curtains, illuminating a mortal woman. Her long dark hair was splayed on the pillow and she slept peacefully. The scene was one of tranquility and it conveyed a certain peace, one that the Goblin King did not want to disturb just yet.

Jareth watched Sarah as she slept, smiling ever so slightly. After she had finished crying last night, she had quickly fallen asleep. Jareth had brought her to this room and had laid her ever so gently on the huge canopy bed. He had watched her for a moment before leaving and saying a soft goodnight.

And now he was back, back again to watch over her just as he always did. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, a soothing rhythm. She started to stir and he shook himself out of the trance. He walked over to her bedside and knelt down so if she opened her eyes, his eyes would be the first thing she would see.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. At once Jareth was again mesmerized by the brilliant green that they were. When Sarah was awake enough to realize who is was she smiled. "Morning," she mumbled sleepily. Jareth smiled back at her, still managing to look mischievous, and replied, "Good morning love." Sarah broke eye contact and yawned. She sat up and stretched before letting her arms fall to her sides and she stared somewhat blankly out the window in front of her.

Meanwhile, Jareth had been staring at her with an amused look on his face. When Sarah turned to face him again she smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "And just what it so amusing your majesty?" she asked him with mirth shining in her eyes. Jareth smiled back, but it was more of a wolfish smirk than anything else. "You," was his simple answer. He loved teasing her, and the thought of how much he would get to do this now, just made him all the more mirthful. Sarah sighed exasperatedly and got out of bed on the opposite side. She turned to face Jareth again but found he was not there.

"Jareth?" She called. It felt weird, almost like she was talking to herself. She looked around the room, but could not find him. 'Stupid Goblin King,' she thought to herself. She went around the room again but could still not find him. She was beginning to get a little worried when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped slightly and turned her face towards him.

"Don't do that! You scared me," Sarah admonished. Jareth chuckled and grinned wolfishly, "Oh I scared you?" Realizing what she just said Sarah quickly said, "No…" Jareth laughed again and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?" Sarah felt a shiver go down her spine. She swallowed, nodded, and wormed her way out of his embrace. She walked a little ways away and collected herself. He never ceased to have an interesting effect on her.

She turned to face him with her own smile and said, "Well, are we going to have breakfast or shall I go back home to get it?" Surprise and flickered across Jareth's face and Sarah laughed. "I'm just kidding," the relief flooding across his face was very evident, "But I am hungry." Jareth smiled and held his arm out to her. "Can I change?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Into what? A frog?" Jareth teased. The look on Sarah's face caused him to burst out laughing, a rich hollow sound that filled the room. Sarah realized he was teasing and she smiled back. He pointed her towards a door. She walked in and gasped.

"Okay…you have good taste!" She called from the closet. Jareth had gracefully plopped onto a nearby chair, with his leg up on the armrest. He was now smirking and called back, "Did you ever doubt me?" Her could hear Sarah laugh and she replied, "Well yeah, the tights were a little strange!" Jareth made a face but then taunted back, "Maybe love, but they're my trademark and you love them!" Sarah laughed again and she came out. Jareth immediately stilled.

Sarah same out wearing a dark, velvet green dress. The dress was form fitting and the selves were bell shaped and they flared out of her fingertips. Silver ribbons were tied at the chest area and right before the place where the sleeves started to flare out. She wore green slippers with silver ribbons to match. The neckline was somewhat low and it showed a lot of her solders. Her dark chocolate hair fell softly around her, framing the top part of her body. The color of the dress made her eyes literally seen very green and almost pop out. Jareth hadn't realized that his jaw had dropped at all until he realized that his mouth was dry. He closed it and got up.

Sarah was starting to fell self-conscious. He hadn't said anything and it was starting to bug her. "You look…" Jareth began, "amazing," he finally managed to get out. Sarah blushed and smiled shyly. "You look like royalty," Jareth told her as he held out his arm to her. She smiled and said thank before taking it. They walked out of the room together. Sarah was very quiet and Jareth decided to lighten the mood. "You know, you better be careful or all of the goblins will think that you are in charge, they're not a very bright lot and they are a handful." Sarah looked up at him and smiled, grateful that he could pick up on her moods so easily. "Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Sarah replied mirthfully. Jareth chuckled and smirked as they continued their way down the hallway.

They walked into the dinning room and the table was already set. They sat down next to each other, both of them at the head of the table. Soon about a dozen or so goblins joined them, they weren't like the goblins that Sarah had seen before. They seemed almost…refined. And then lavender filled the room and Sarah knew instantly who it was what she didn't notice was that Jareth knew who it was too.

Rosaline appeared in a seat a few seats away gracefully seated and smiling enigmatically. Jareth said royally, "Well hello Rosaline." Rosaline smirked and replied, "good morning you majesty." Jareth's face twitched a little at that. Sarah turned to face him and asked, "You know each other?" Jareth looked at Rosaline and said, "You didn't tell her?" Rosaline slowly shook her head and told Sarah, "Jareth, His Majesty, is my brother." "I've told you not to call me that Rosaline," Jareth said menacingly. Sarah was still in shock, she was sure her jaw was to the floor by now. "Wait," Sarah interrupted, "So you two are…brother and sister?" They both nodded and went back to bickering. Sarah then laughed, Jareth blushed and turned to her to ask, "And just what is so funny?" "You two do act like brother and sister. You seem to always want to argue." They both had the grace to look slightly ashamed.

The rest of breakfast passed without any other arguments, playful jesting was abundant however. After breakfast, Rosaline vanished with a smile and the goblins that had filed in, filed out the same way. Jareth smiled warmly at Sarah and offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and they set out into the castle. "What would you like to do today love?" he asked her. "Well, at some point in the near future I need to tie up my affairs aboveground," she replied. Jareth nodded understandingly and replied, "Yes, it would look bad for you to just disappear." His eyes were twinkling and mirthful. Sarah smiled back and teased, "Yes, not many people know about the Goblin King stealing children." "You are hardly a child my dear," he pointed out laughing. Their laughter could be heard ringing out through the halls of the castle.

A little while later a peaceful scene was played out in Jareth's study. Jareth was at his desk doing some paper work and Sarah was curled up on the couch with a book about the history of the Underground. It was terribly dull in some parts, but Sarah found it a worthwhile read and she figured that if she was going to live here, she should know some history. Sarah sighed and closed the book, closing her eyes as well to rest them. In a moment, Jareth looked over and saw Sarah slowly falling asleep. He couldn't resist, he walked over and sat down next to her. She sifted so that her head was in his lap and he began running his fingers through her hair.

Sarah felt sleepy as Jareth's fingers ran through her chocolaty hair. Faint memories cam back to her of her mother doing this for her as well. It had always had a calming affect on her. She sighed happily and Jareth smiled. Her was marveling at the softness of her hair and the rich color of it. He had always longed to do this, and now that he had the chance he planed to enjoy it as much as he could. Sarah stirred lightly and murmured quietly to him, " I love you." Jareth smiled and leaned in close to her ear and replied, "I love you to, and always have." Sarah smiled and fell asleep dreaming of dancing in his arms forever.

Aboveground

Ellen walked to the bakery earlier than usual. She unlocked the front door and sighed. Sarah had been gone for three days now. Ellen had called and left massages but she assumed that Sarah was sick. Mrs. Mulberry hadn't been in for three days either. Ellen shook her head and set her bag down underneath the counter. She then turned on the ovens and got out the dough she made the night before.

A warm smell filled the shop as the rolls, croissants and cookies baked in the oven. Ellen sat at one of the tables waiting for costumers and the baking to get done. She dazed off thinking about Sarah. She was starting to get a little worried; it wasn't like Sarah to not call. Even when she had food poisoning once, she had still managed to let Ellen know. She heard the familiar ringing of the bell signaling that someone had come in. Ellen turned and in the door stood Sarah.

A/N: Okay…I'll admit, it was lots and lots of fluff. But I have to say…it was fun to write! Anyway, Sarah and Ellen will get to talk in the next chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
